


11:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of a bed caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile.





	11:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

The sight of a bed caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after one evening of avoiding a creature's fangs and claws.

THE END


End file.
